An Overwatch stuck story
by tania.stark
Summary: You found yourself stuck in a vent, Hanzo come to free you.


AN OVERWATCH STUCK FANFICTION

(Hanzo Shimada X Reader)

You were walking alone in the corridors of the Overwatch base, coming back from your morning training with your beloved friend Hanzo Shimada , You were thinking about what you should do for the rest of your spent day when you hear some noises from a vent in the wall . You stopped, silently and kneels in front of the vent. You stays here and speaks, hoping for someone to answers you:

"is there anyone in here ? "

You hear some noises from the the other side. Curious of what it was, You decide to crawls managed to fit your chest, head and arms easily. but you become wedged tight and very fast. You grunts,trying to pulls yourself back but without success .

You start to panick, if someone found you like this ? Or if nobody found you ? you will be stuck here forever ! You wriggle like crazy, trying to free yourself but with no more success, you were really and truly stuck in a air vent.

Then you hear heavy footsteps in the corridors and before you could answer, you hear a soft chuckle. Then, your feel a bow next to your hips. Wait, a bow ? you grunt, trying to yank away when you feel a hand resting on your back, then your hear a familiar voice, confident, quite amused by the situation:

"Calm down it's just me y/n..".

You yelp, your face turning red

"Hanzo ?!".

You hear a chuckle in response.

He said, into barks of laughter:

"I'm gonna find an other way to come to you " And then you hear him go. He didn't take his bow, something he never diid before , but this time it was different.

Some minutes later, you see him coming, before he kneel to face you. You blush when you see him burst into laughter because of your situation.

You yell at him:

"Come on hanzo ! get me out of here !"

He smirks at you and said:

" Ask again, and ask more nicely ."

You sigh, asking into a fake voice:

" can you, oh great master Shimada, getting me out of here please ?"

He smile, showing his sharky teeths and reply:

" a pleasure".

Then Hanzo grab your arms firmly and yanks backward, making you yelp and cringing when you felt your hips crushing against the vent sides. You cringes more, feeling your arms hurting by hanzo's strenght.

You cringe: " Hanzo please you hurt me !"

He release you, sitting in front of you, he sigh:

"I can't pull you out, so I have to try something else ..."

you start to shivers, He look at you, putting his left hand of your cheek:

"Don't be scared, I am gonna push from the other side, okay ?"

You blushed at his dea, but you approved by a move of your head.

Then he walks behind you and kneel, he blush as he face your butt.

He place his hands firmly on your butt and pushes on it, grunting with every push he give. You put your hands on the wall and pulls.

After twenty minutes of struggles and pushing, You take a break with Hanzo.

you both sighed. He leans against the wall, looking in front of him.

He finally raises his head and said:

"I go search help".

He stand up and go to find some help

You wait for Hanzo's return, you were really bored, looking the wall in front of you, and sighing.

Some minutes later, you hear somes footsteps and then, robotic giggles. You perfectly know who it was and where blushing deeply.

you yell at him :

"Shut up Genji !"

Genji didn't stop laughing, he only stops because of a dead glare from his older brother, who was unhappy of the situation.

Genji looks down at you and say to you in a sarcastic tone:

" How did you end up like this ?" You could guess of course that was smiling behind his helmet.

you punch him with your feet in his robotic armored leg, making him yelp through his mask.

Hanzo and you both rolled your eyes, sighing.

Hanzo look at his brother and then looking at you. You hear genji ask between more giggles:

"how can we get her out of this vent ?" Hanzo didn't answer, He let you speak for him:

" Both pushing and pulling, it would work I think".

They nodded, Hanzo place his hands of your backside while genji grab your arms, you hear him snorted before he start to pull you while Hanzo pushed ith his shoulder.

You all grunted by the work and you started to move forward.

" I'm moving ! keep it on guys ! "

Genji grunts and pulled more, while hanzo was blushing red as a strawberry.

Finally, you and Genji tumbled away. You fall on his top, both laughing, Hanzo enterred the room, laughing too.

Finally you go away with them, They promise to talk to anyone of what appened today and they keep their promise.


End file.
